Vacation Gone Past
by LB Gregory
Summary: When the kids of Atlantis take a little R’n’R away from the ongoing War, they get a bit more than expect when they get sent back in time!
1. Chapter 1

Vacation Gone Past 

LB Gregory

Rating: T

Summary: When the kids of Atlantis take a little R'n'R away from the ongoing War, they get a bit more than expect when they get sent back in time!

Spoilers: I don't know…

**2032**

The group was packing up to head out. They were going on vacation, away from the hustle and bustle of Atlantis. Away from the war, at least temporarily. It was just them, the offspring of Atlantis's finest. There was the McKay twins, Travis and Camilla, who argued about everything under the sun. Rebecca Zelenka, containing the same relationship with Travis as their fathers have with each other. They were standing next to each other, arguing over some misdemeanor or the other. Camilla rolled her eyes, going over to stand next to Kimberly Beckett. The redheaded field doctor stood not far from the gate, blushing from the arm around her by strapping young Mattemao Dex. Cam laughed to herself. _They should got out sometime._

In walked the last two members of their little posse. Unconsiously, Cam ran a hand through her hair, standing up straighter. Kim let out a small laugh. "Still madly infatuated with your best friend, lass?" she asked in the ever-so-cool Scottish accent. Camilla rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Ha. Funny. Still snogging your would-be bf?" Kim rolled her eyes. "Touche."

Cam turned around, watching her best friend, and slight superior, approach the group. Jonathan 'Cash' Sheppard could have been a clone of his father. The 21 year old flyboy stood tall, giving off an air of natural leadership. _Also a smart ass_. Cam silently noted. She turned her eyes to look at his younger sister, Jaqueline. Being the youngest of the group at 16, but certainly the best diplomat, everyone affectionately called the curly-brunette girl Q. It was appropriate, certainly. She had a tendancy to pop up in places, scaring the crap out of who ever she appeared in front of. Camilla guessed it had something to do with the tumbling her did. Currently, Q had her nose in one of the ancient text novels they had found, and had one of the ever so popular chocolate covered stirring spoons in her mouth.

"Hey," she greeted the two. "Q, aren't those reserved for Dad's 'Secret' Coffee Stash?" Jaq marked the page in her novella, looking up with a grin. "Yup. But I don't think he would mind if took 1…2…a few on our little trip." She replied, tossing the book into her messenger bag. "Those really aren't healthy for you, y'know." Her brother told her. Jaq shrugged, with eyebrow movement that matched her mother's. "You're right. But they're damn good."

The team all stood to the side as the blue cheveroned (A/N:_I claim this word!_) Stargate activated. They formed a wide line staring into the event horizon. "You know, it's every vaction tradition…" Cash started. Jaq shook her head. "No. No. Uh-uh. Nein. Nope. Hetsed (_A/N: I just made up Ancient. Anyone know the word for 'No'?)_ Not again." She started. Everyone else nodded. Cash turned to the gate room, holding up his arms. "Everyone know the Vacation Tradition?" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. Jaq sighed, smacking her forehead. She took off her messenger bag and loose civilian colored jacket, handing them to Cam. And on que, everyone started saying, "_Jaq is good, and as if on que, Jaq will flip throught the blue._" She rolled her eyes, turning to face the Gateroom. "I hate that rhyme." She muttered to Cam, before swinging her arms back to back-flip through the event horizon. Cash turned around, holding out a finger towards the Gate. "And so it begins!"

**2005**

"Dr. Weir, it's an incoming wormhole. With SGA-1's IDC." Chuck the Technician reported to the leader of Atlantis. She looked up from the report she was signing, handing it to a scientist. "What? But Colonel Sheppard and his team are here!" Chuck nodded. "Yes. But this is clearly their IDC." Elizabeth tapped her earpiece. "Attention Gateroom Security. We may have hostiles coming through. Be ready." Immediatley eight airmen stood about the gate, weapons ready. "Let down the shield." She instructed.

John and Rodney, as well as the rest of SGA-1 was there as well, coming to stand next to her. "Elizabeth, what's going on?" John asked. Rodney was about to add something, but at that moment, a girl with curly brown hair in a red midriff finished a back flip, turning to face the guards with a look of pure shock on her face. Five other young men and women stepped through the gate, their expressions matching the girl's. "I have no idea." Elizabeth said.

--

(_Well, this is the other story I'm working on. A lovely little future fic! Positive comments are appreciated. Oh, and KICK me if I don't finish it!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on **Vacation Gone Past**: _"Elizabeth, what's going on?" John asked. Rodney was about to add something, but at that moment, a flash, and a girl with curly brown hair in a red midriff finished a back flip, turning to face the guards with a look of pure shock on her face. Five other young men and women stepped through the gate, their expressions matching the girl's. "I have no idea." Elizabeth said._

Carson had never seen so many armed personnel in the infirmary before. There were six, each standing by one of the beds occupied by the six kids that came through. Well, actually only one of them was a kid; the others had to be at least over 21. They were all sitting on a bed, the contents of whatever back they were carrying laid out before them. Well, this certainly wins the oddest thing ever happen to him in his book.

Carson was standing next to Elizabeth, as he flipped through the test results. Elizabeth watched them talk to each other from across the beds. One thing, she noted, was they all had radios, laid out with the rest of their materials. Who were these kids?

"Man! I was already for days of nothing but beach, sand, and babes in bikinis!" The black haired boy said, leaning against the wall. The girls looked at him. "Cash, you're deranged." The red headed girl said. He shrugged. "No, I'm a guy. A guy? Guys dream about that sort of thing. Right Matt?" The tan guy looked up, grinning. "Yup." The red head blushed deeply, sending all the kids into a bought of laughter. "Glory in Heaven." The red-head muttered, putting her chin in her hands.

Elizabeth looked at the two on the bed closest to her. They were sitting across from on another, glaring at each other. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking very much like the girl on the bed next to him. The girl had mousy brown hair in a ponytail, with glasses at the end of her nose. They both wore the same blue shirt, Elizabeth realized. "What did you do?" the boy asked. "Me?" the girl replied, "You're the one who's always screwing around with the control panels."

"Am not. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah right. And I don't?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Travis."

"And what would you do if I did, Rebecca?"

"mijikaku suru torikesareta anata no tamas soshite ataeru karera ni sono Wraith."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, surprised at the girl. The short girl looked beside her at the one called Rebecca. "Becca, That's rude!" She shrugged, smirking at the now worried Travis. "What? What did she say?" He said in forlorn. The other people paused, listening to the conversation. Travis glared at Rebecca before looking at the girl. "Jaq! What did she say?"

"Uh…in short terms?" Jaq held up to fingers making a scissors motion. "Snip-Snip." The kids cracked up again. Carson looked up from his paperwork, tapping Elizabeth on the shoulder. "I've finished reviewing the paperwork, Elizabeth. You need tae see this. He motioned for her to follow him to his office.

"Look at this." He pointed to the bar graph on all of the open files. "They all have the ancient gene. All but the youngest one."

"Jaq." Elizabeth answered for him.

"Yes. I also did DNA testing on them. And they come up as matches with several people here in Atlantis." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Dr. Zelenka, Dr. McKay, Dr. Heightmeyer, Ronon, Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, Lt. Cadman, You, and myself."

Elizabeth counted the names on her fingers. "That's nine people. There are only six people there. How can they be clones?" Carson shook his head. "They're not clones, lass. They're kids. To everyone that I previously mentioned." Elizabeth looked surprised. "How's that possible?"

"You'll have to ask them."

_And so ends the chapter 2 of Vaction Gone Past! Yay!_

_Translations:_

mijikaku suru torikesareta anata no tamas soshite ataeru karera ni sono Wraith. Cut off your balls and give them to the Wraith. AKA, not a very nice thing to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on _Vacation Gone Past_:** _"That's nine people. There are only six people there. How can they be clones?" Carson shook his head. "They're not clones, lass. They're kids. To everyone that I previously mentioned." Elizabeth looked surprised. "How's that possible?"_

"_You'll have to ask them."_

The eight people sat together in the briefing room, waiting for the adults to arrive. "This is ultimately really freaky. I thought we were going to the Beta site. Nope, we're back here." Cash said, pacing. Rebecca was sitting cross-legged on the table, resting her chin in one hand. "Are we? This very well might not be Atlantis. It could be a ruse. In fact, that's my guess." Travis, who was sitting in one chair, spun around once. "Well, for once I'm actually agreeing you, Zelenka." Becca sat up, looking surprised. "Really?" Travis nodded. "I mean, look at the facts. One, This Atlantis looks like photos I saw from years ago. Second, there are people here that shouldn't be; Namely Sheppard, and Ronon." The other's nodded, Cash looking a bit forlorn. Kimberly looked up. "But they took an extra DNA sample from each of us. That suggests something other than wanting to re-check us for the ATA gene." Travis looked up from his musing. "What? You mean that nurse stuck an extra needle in me?" Jaq waved him shut up. "Not now, Travis."

"Don't tell me not now-"

He was cut off by the glare of doom. "Now. Becca, what's your point?" The glasses wearing woman got off the table. "This could be one of two things. A, it could be a very bad trick to get information on Atlantis and/or Earth. It's happened before to both galaxies. Or it could be B, This really is Atlantis and we got sent back in time. That too has happened." Matt, got up from sitting on the floor. "Well, if that's it, then shouldn't we be deciding which is which?" Travis nodded. "Wow, the hitman says something intelligent." That got him a smack in the back of the head from his sister. "But if either way's the case, we can't tell them anything about the future." Everyone else nodded to Becca's statement. "Right."

Sheppard's team, as well as Elizabeth entered the room, making all the kids stand up. They straightened their uniforms, taking their seats. "So," started Cash, "Have you figured out that we're not bad guys?" The adults looked from one to the other. "That was a dumb question, Cash. Of course, or we'd be in a holding cell." Camilla replied, rolling her eyes. "She's right. Now, let's start with names. I'm John. What's yours?"

"Jaq."

"Cash."

"Cam."

"Travis."

"Becca."

"Kim."

"Matt."

Rodney coughed. "How about full names? So we know who's who, eh?" Travis laughed. "Okay, so they _have_ figured out something!" Jaq looked at the blonde boy. "Travis, would you be a dear and quit running your mouth? You sound like your dad. No offence of course." Jaq said, gesturing to Rodney. "Now, We'll try to get through this again. I'm Jonathan Sheppard, commonly called Cash. This is my sister, Jaquline." Jaq waved.

"Camilla McKay."

"Travis McKay."

"Rebecca Zelenka."

"I'm Kimberly Beckett."

"Mattemao Emmagen-Dex."

There was a moment of akward silence, as the Atlantis people took it in. Elizabeth was first to recover. "Ah…I suppose you already know our names?" Jaq nodded. "Yes. Your Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagen, and Mere-Rodney McKay. One would hope so. Shall we get down to business?"

…

"So, let me get this straight," John started, re-reading the notes he took. The little briefing, okay 3 hour, was _way_ in depth; a little more than he could remember. "You are all our kids, from the future. The year is 2032 there, and you were about to hit the beach at your Beta Site, when a solar flare caused the Stargate to reverse in on itself and make a time dialation thing (Thank you so much Rodney for the explanation) and now you are stuck here, in 2005 five, with us." Cash, who had rested his head on the table. "Yup. That's pretty much it. Three _freaking_ hours, and to get that answer! Anyone else bored?" John, Cash, Matt, Cam, and Ronon all raised their hands. Jaq rolled her eyes and sighed. "Children."

Travis frowned, "And I was prepared for that vacation too." He grumbled, getting a nudge from Becca. "To do what? Swim in a speedo?" He pursed his lips, getting a giggle out of her. "I'm glad that you find this so funny, Zelenka. We can't get back to our time, so we'll be _old_ by the time we get back."

"Well then we'd better start working on how to get you back then." Rodney suggested. "Righto. Can we?" Travis looked for permission from Elizabeth. "To do what?" Cash answered. "They all want to go to Frankenstein's lab to create some kind of device and explain in big words how it will get us back to the future without a snazzy Dolorian." Everyone stared at him. "Lucky guess." Elizabeth nodded. "Fine." Travis grinned, him and Rodney nearly jumping out of their seats. Rebecca stood up as well, Travis shooting her a look. "Where are _you_ going?"

"With you."

"Why, you'll just futz things up!"

"Excuse me? _I'm_ not the one who's reputation ends with 'Destroyer of Labs'!"

"…Touche."

They left, leaving Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Ronon, and the six remaining kids. "Well…they'll be busy for a while. Can I go?" John asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Oh, can I go with? I know this awesome place that's perfect for sports." That left Elizabeth, Teyla, Jaq, and Kimberly. "Ah…I was going to grab everyone's things, and meet the guys where they were going." Teyla nodded. "I will go with you." And they too left. That left Elizabeth and Jaq together. The sixteen year old shrugged. "Now what?" Elizabeth didn't have an answer. "No, I don't have something I'd rather be doing." Elizabeth got up, sighing. "Well, I don't have anything immediate I have to do. Would you like to talk." Jaq actually looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

Jaq's eyebrows shot up. "Okay."

As they headed for Elizabeth's office, Jaq tugged on her arm to stop. "Oh no, no, no! Not there." Elizabeth shot her a look. "What?"

"Not there. Too many distractions. Besides, I think you'd like this place." Jaq grabbed her arm again, heading off towards a hallway. "But what if there's an emergency?"

"If there is, trust me, they'll call you."

_And so ends Vacation Gone Past part 3! Thanks for all your comments, I really love'em, so keep sending! Next Chapter, Cash and Company, Zelenka meets his daughter, and Kimberly and Teyla talk about Matt._


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on **Vacation Gone Past**: _As they headed for Elizabeth's office, Jaq tugged on her arm to stop. "Oh no, no, no! Not there." Elizabeth shot her a look. "What?"_

"_Not there. Too many distractions. Besides, I think you'd like this place." Jaq grabbed her arm again, heading off towards a hallway. "But what if there's an emergency?"_

"_If there is, trust me, they'll call you."_

From around the corner, four heads peeked out, looking for anybody in the corridors. Ronon stood behind them, giving them a look. "What are you doing?" Cash turned around, putting a finger to his mouth. "SHHHHHHH!" He looked back down the hall, rushing to another crevace in the wall. Cam and Matt went next, crowding in behind the young man. It seemed a little odd to have four grown people sneaking around the hall like Mission Impossible wannabes. "We're being sneaky, so no one else finds the place."

"But aren't we showing up on Atlantis's scans?"

Cam frowned from across the hallway. "It's just fun to run around like this!" She whispered very loudly. Ronon shrugged, he never quite got these people.

A few minutes later, Cash stopped everyone in front of a slide away door. "This, is a magic door, A WONDERFUL door. A door of secrets, and power. But mostly, it's a door of…" Cam rolled her eyes, stretching her arm out around him, swiping the panel. The door slid back, revealing a very open spaced balcony. "Fun ruiner." Cash muttered, walking inside. John was amazed at the size. "Wow! It's huge!" Cam nodded, as she ran to the middle of the room, plopping down in the middle of the floor. "Yeah. We found it soon after the second ZPM boosted the extra layout scanners." Sheppard and Ronon looked at her, and the girl clapped a hand over her mouth. "What? Another ZPM? Where?" She shook her head. "I can't tell you. I've said too much already."

"Why not?"

"Because if you were to find it, our timeline would be tragically different, and when we got back, things would've changed and it could go either way."

John nodded, leaning against a wall. "Oh…you seem pretty confident that they'll figure it out." Cash opened a piece of floor, finding what looked like chalk. "Despite his constant nagging and whining, Travis can be a really smart guy." He tossed the chalk to Cam, who made a circle around herself, and tossed it to Matt. "Only, he usually has to be threatened, with either death or Becca going to replace him." Matt nodded, drawing a square and throwing the chalk back to Cash, who did the same. "He's just like his father." Spoke up Ronon. Matt looked at him. "Aren't we all?" Cam hopped up, going over to John and looked around his feet for something. "What are you doing?" the Colonel asked, giving her a look. Cam apparently found what she was looking for, stomping on a panel. Inside the chalked out areas filled out with a grayish material. "Whoa! What happened?"

Cam looked over her shoulder at the bumps. "They filled in. I think this place was used to draw out designs for larger materials. Cash nodded, drawing a line a little ways in front of 'Second Base'. "Baseball?"

John looked around. "Where's the stuff?" Cash scratched the back of his head. "Oh. I didn't think about that. There's usually stuff here when we come. I have a couple of hackysacks in my bag."

"And I have my sticks" Matt chimed in.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait for Teyla and Kim."

Ronon came to stand next to John. "What's Baseball?"

"Oh. Let me explain…"

…

Rodney was surprised at the two kids. They reminded him of the way him and Radek argue. The two did just the same. "I'm serious, Travis."

"That theory is rediculus!"

"But it's happened before, remember? Four times. Twice to General Carter, Teal'c, O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. Once to Dr. Ja-Weir, and now to us!"

"Zelenka-"

"It's Rebecca, Travis."

"Fine. _Rebecca_, The possibility that a solar flare at the exact time we had a wormhole open, causing the singularity to reverse itself is-is a billion to one!"

"Well I think we found the one."

"Your wrong."

"How do you know? You have a better theory?"

"No…"

"So how do you know I'm wrong?"

"PEOPLE!" Rodney told the both of them, causing the two of them to stop arguing. "Wait, until we reach the lab, to spout of ideas, hm?" And they kept walking. The two younger people were silent, controlling sniggers with years of practice. "Look who's talking…" Rebecca muttered.

When they got there, Rodney gave the two explicit instructions to _sit_ and _stay_, while he went to find Radek. Travis and Becca looked around at all the scientist working. "Wow…I've never seen so many people work together in one place." Travis said. Becca nodded. "That's probably because they haven't found their second ZPM…" She turned to Travis, grinning, "Wanna tell them?" He shook his head. "We can't do that. Drastic changes could be made to our time if we told them now were the second ZedPM was." She slumped. "Oh, fine."

Rodney came back, Zelenka in tow. "Rodney! I was very busy! What crazy idea of yours could be so important that it drags me away from _my _work?" He stopped, staring at the two kids. The gave a little wave. "I thought it would be nice to have another hand helping them." He gestured to the two kids. Zelenka gave them a confused look. "Who are they?" He asked Rodney. "A couple of kids from the future, actually. Through some space anomiliy, no doubt a solar flare-"

"Ha! I was _right_!" Becca laughed at Travis, who frowned.

"Would you let me finish? They are stuck here. So now we have to find a way to get them back." Travis and Becca looked back and forth from Radek to Rodney. "Okay…" Travis waved again. "Travis McKay, Physics and Technology Expert."

"And Destroyer of Labs…"

"Ahem?"

"Oh! I'm Rebecca Zelenka, but I don't think we have met before, Dad."

Radek nearly fainted.

…

Kimberly and Teyla were silent on the way to the infirmary. Carson was elsewhere, probably grabbing lunch, seeing as it was high noon. So they just came in, finding their bags. "Okay…so their's mine, Becca's, Cash's, Jaq's…" She counted, as she and Teyla picked them up, "Travis's. Where's-"

"This one? Mattemao." Teyla read off the Athosian writing at the base of it. Kim nodded. "Yes. That's it. You can always tell Matt's bag from the others, it's more handmade. He likes to make stuff like that." She said. Teyla looked down at Kim's bag, which had a similar-but-more-feminine look to it. Kim's had Athosian writing on it as well. The red-head noticed her reading. "He made this for my birthday. It's supposed to be my name." Teyla shook her head, as they began to walk out, Kimberly in the lead. "No it does not say that. It says Red Bird." Kim stopped blushing. "Yes…that's what he calls me." And kept walking.

"Why?" Teyla asked, after a few moments of silence. Kim shifted the weight of a few bags before answering. "Well, birds like to sing. I sing quite a bit, when we do musical bits here on Atlantis, off world to entertain the Athosian children, in the shower…oh, I just said that aloud didn't I?" The two women laughed, walking down a corridor. "And, my hair is 'Sun Silk' a fiery red. I take after my mother." Teyla nodded in understanding. "You seem to be quite close to Mattemao." Kim nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we are. Everyone says that we go together perfectly. I mean, Matt's great; He's kind, funny, and has many different skills. Your lucky to have him. I mean, later on." Teyla nodded. "Thank you."

_End o Chapter 4! Yay! Thank's again for all your reviews. Things might get a little slower now that school had started again, but I'll try! And I made it longer! Woopie!_


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! Chapter Five! A breakthrough in history, LB has finally stuck to a story! Le Gasp! Well, thanks to all of you supporters, and readers. I really love all the comments. Here's chapter 5.

Elizabeth was amazed at the amount of books that were stacked inside the little room. Tons and tons of literature, data sheets, papers everywhere. It was like a mini-library, only twice the books in a quarter of the space. The leader of Atlantis could barely speak, reverting to mono-syllables. Jaq grinned, hopping over a stack with ease. The sixteen year old ran her finger along the spines of several books, before selecting one. She pulled it out, showing the book to Elizabeth. "Right here. 'The Beaches of Enoran' A romance novel. Very good." She tossed the book over, allowing the other woman to flip through it. "It-it's in Ancient."

"Correction, it's in Altaran. They were always _Ancients_, who names their species Ancients?" Elizabeth looked up at her.

"Oh right. We do." Jaq looked around, sitting down on a stack of text-books. Elizabeth continued to flip through the novel. "Jaquline, how did you find this place?" Jaq paused, staring at her mother. "Just searching around. In the future, all of Atlantis is powered, and there's lots of exploring to do. I was poking around one day, and I found this place. It is just like in my time, only I have a mat, and you didn't care about this place."

The book snapped shut, and Elizabeth looked at the girl. Jaq was busy playing with the gold chain around her neck."What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't care?"

Jaq looked up, no longer happy. "No. You're more absorbed in running Atlantis, making sure everything is in working order, everyone is safe. I never mind." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that? That's crazy." Jaq shrugged, sighing. "Yes, that's what I said…Dad would love this place."

"Who, Colonel Sheppard?"

"Oh, he's still a Colonel?"

"Yes…but somehow I don't see him sitting down in here and picking up a book, especially one he can't read. I gave him 'War and Peace' our first year here, and he hasn't finished it yet!"

"Oh, right. Well, I can tell you he finishes it."

Elizabeth laughed once, picking up another book off a stack that read 'Flaming Tails of Recka'. "After what, 27 years?"

"18, actually."

Elizabeth looked surprised. "It takes him 13 years to finish reading 'War and Peace'?"

"Well, we're all full of suprises aren't we?"

…

Rebecca and Travis sat across the lab table, looking from the laptop they were sharing, to the two scientists. Radek was pacing, and Rodney was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. They knew the answer, but to accomplish it, they would need to unveil some valuable technology. So they shrugged, watching the two scientists work.

Radek was pacing back and forth, muttering in Czech. Rodney grumbled as he wrote. Then, he slammed the pen down and shouted, "ZELENKA! WOULD YOU STOP PACING?! YOUR DRIVING ME INSANE!" The two kids raised their eyebrows, looking at their fathers, as did the rest of the lab. "Okay. Dad-Dr. McKay, calm down." Travis said. Rebecca nodded, "Please. Now, what do we know?"

"The Stargate is not meant to time travel."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know that. But it does, when the gate is activated on the opposite side of a star, at the same time a flare is going off." Travis nodded, flipping the laptop around showing them the diagram. "So all we need to do is activate the 'Gate at the same time Lanteus gives off a solar flare." Zelenka looked at them. "Lanteus?"

"The sun that provides light to Atlantis." Rebecca replied. Rodney rolled his eyes. "Who would name it _that_? That's ridiculous!"

"Erm…you did." Travis coughed.

"Oh…Sun aside, We don't have the materials to predict a solar flare!"

The four scientists sat down, thinking. Travis rested his elbows on the table, running his hands through his hair, pulling out the gold chain around his neck. Rebecca slumped down, resting her head on her arms. "But the Inxarans do." She muttered. Travis looked at her. "We don't have the technology to predict a solar flare, but the Inxarans do." Rodney and Radek looked at her. "Who are the Inxarans?" they asked simultaneously. "They're a race of high-tech scientists. They tried cloning Dr. Weir once, ending up with a girl named El. They're devout followers of the Wraith, because they clone the people for food."

Rodney sat up. "Well then, why don't we go pay these Inxarans a visit?" Both kids shook their head. "No, you don't want to do that. They are _devout_ _followers_. The Wraith don't eat them because they worship them, and the Inxarans can create a food source. There's at least a few darts around there _per day_." Zelenka nodded, seeing where they were going. "And we are sending them the illusion that Atlantis is sunk. If we go in there now, the Wraith will know we survived."

Travis grinned in a very McKay-like way. "So we go undercover. Double dial the gate. Go to one planet and dial Inxara from there." Rebecca looked at him. "Excellent."

"I know."

"Glad your ego's not hurt."

"It's not."

Rodney held his hands up. "Okay, okay. So we disguise ourselves, go to another planet and then dial the Inxarans, and then do what?"

"Well, you have to prove to be a very devout wraith follower, before they even trust you. Then, you have to have a passion for the stars. That shouldn't be too hard for you Dr. McKay. But you also have to act less technologically capable than they are. Primitive if you will. Which shouldn't be very hard for you, Cash or Matt, Travis."

"Hey!"

Rodney clapped his hands together. "Well, I think we have a plan. I go tell Elizabeth to round everyone up immediately." At that moment, an odd sound erupted out of the lab. "But first," added Zelenka. "FOOD!" the two young people shouted.

…

As Cash tossed the ball, Cam swung the fighting stick, making contact with the ball. The hackysack hit one of the pillars, landing on the gorund near it. Matt, who was standing in the 'outfield', dived for the ball, throwing it to Cash. Camilla bent down, diving for the base. He got her before she touched it. "Out three. We won." The young man said, a large grin on his face. Kimberly clapped. "Yay!" Camilla rolled her eyes. "Great, our team of four was beaten by two dipwads and their cheerleader!" she said, waving a hand at Matt and Kim. Cash grabbed her head, giving her a noogie. "Aw…don't be such a sore loser, Cam." She busted free, shaking out her boy's haircut. "I can't help it, it's McKay genetic programming!" Everyone laughed, as Kimberly pulled out the radios. Teyla noticed that they had a slightly different design than the ones everyone else uses. "Are those your radios?" she asked. Cash nodded. "In the future, everyone has their own. It's programmed to your dog-tag." All of the kids pulled out their gold chains. John looked impressed, noticing the small speaker on them. "Cool. How do they work?" Cam held up the tag part, pressing the speaker. "McKay, Camilla Grace." The speaker emitted. In Kim's hand, one of the radios flashed a gray light. Cam picked it up, sticking it in her ear. John's eyebrows raised. "Neat!" Teyla nodded. "That's impressive."

Everyone had their radios, minus the three people that were not there. "Well, what do we do now?" John asked. Camilla held her stomach, as it grumbled. "My McKay sence is tingling. It's lunch-time."

_End of Chap 5! Whoopee! Something strange is going on about Jaq. And we have a way to get back to the future! I couldn't help but mention one of my other fan fics in there. Next, lunch! _


End file.
